


Deciding to Adapt

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [8]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Just a little one-shot future fic of Mandy/Jason. Also features Jason in therapy.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Deciding to Adapt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot taking place after 3x20. It is a couple months since they’ve been back from being deployed. I just felt like writing a little Jason/Mandy. I don’t want to give too much away. Enjoy!!

It had been a couple months since Bravo came back from deployment. A lot had happened since coming back. Ray and Clay both took their new career positions and were getting used to not being on the team. Bravo had picked up two new members to take their places. As tough as the transition was, they were getting through it. Everyone still saw each other and hung out when they could. Jason was almost year through his two-year re-enlistment.

“How’s it going, Jason,” Dr. Conners, Jason’s therapist, asked. “Haven’t seen you for a while?”

Jason paused before answering, “I’m good. Got back from deployment a couple months ago.”

Dr. Conners observed Jason. He saw the way Jason took and pause and breath before answering his question. Jason was tense and still battling his demons but also seemed to have a sense of calm as well. This came as a new development to the doctor. Last time Dr. Conners had seen Jason, he was recovering from surgery and had started a relationship with Natalie.

“You look good. How was deployment?” Dr. Conners continued.

“It started off pretty slow and boring,” Jason chuckled. “Livened up towards the end,” Jason said thinking about going after Al-Hazred. “Ray and Clay took up new careers in the last month. The team has brought on a couple new faces in their place. It’s been rough, but we’re getting through it.”

“That’s a lot of change,” Dr. Conners commented.

“Yeah,” Jason sighed. “Earlier this year I had re-enlisted for two more years. One year is almost up.”

“You re-enlisting?” Dr. Conners asked somewhat concerned.

“I don’t know,” Jason said looking out the window. “Got a lot of options.”

“What are those options?” Dr. Conners asked curious to see what Jason would say.

“Retire from the battlefield and stay stateside more possibly. Find a brass position maybe. Retire from the Navy completely. Take a position with another agency and help in consulting or something. I honestly don’t know,” Jason said with a sigh.

“That’s a lot to think about. You talk to Natalie about this?” Dr. Conners asked.

Jason’s had whipped to look at the doctor in confusion, “Natalie? What does she have to do with this?”

“Well you’re in a relationship with her. Shouldn’t you talk to her about these things? About what the future will bring,” Dr. Conners explained in confusion.

“I ended it with Natalie before leaving on deployment,” Jason clarified.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Can I ask why?”

“I wasn’t all in,” Jason said simply. “Sonny was being sent to Texas, we were being deployed, Clay was saying it was his last deployment, Ray was preparing for a new job as well, and I was losing it.”

Dr. Conners took a moment to listen to Jason. He’d admitted to a lot this session. More so than he ever thought would happen. Most guys like Jason didn’t change overnight. They had demons that they would be battling for the rest of their lives. Something else must have happened in the last few months for such a change happening right now.

“Gotta say Jason, I’m impressed. I figured when you stopped showing up, I wouldn’t see you in my office again. What’s changed?” Dr. Conners asked.

Jason’s face relaxed and a smile came to his face, “Someone once told me they had never seen someone like me adapt so effortlessly on the battlefield.”

“Strong choice of words,” Dr. Conners commented seeing the look of contentment on Jason.

“They also said I could do it off the battlefield if I decided to,” Jason continued.

“Someone’s got a lot of faith in you,” Dr. Conners observed.

“Yeah, she does,” Jason answered. 

“She?” Dr. Conners asked curiously. “Meet her recently?”

“Nah, we’ve known each other for years because we work together,” Jason said with a twinkle in his eye. “I wasn’t the nicest person to her when we first met but she proved herself. Over the years she’s gotten the team out of some tough situations.”

“Sounds like you have quite the bond with her,” Dr. Conners said.

“Yeah, she doesn’t hold back that’s for sure,” Jason chuckled. “Neither do I.”

“Someone who challenges you. Now I gotta meet her,” Dr. Conners chuckled. “How long have you been seeing her.”

“Officially or unofficially?” Jason asked. “Cuz we’ve been all kinds of complicated for years. More so probably since Alana died but now, we’re finally together.”

“Complicated how?” the doctor probed.

“Something about her just draws me to her. Always has. She once said doing the job she does means she had to build walls around her and the guys but between the two of us, I don’t think that ever stuck. Over the years we’ve seen each other at our best and worst,” Jason replied.

“So how does being in a relationship with her differ from the past,” Dr. Conners asked. “Are you all in?”

“Yes, I’m all in,” Jason replied quickly. “For one we both make tough calls in our jobs and it’s nice to talk to someone about the good and bad days. Other times it’s nice to be in one another’s company. We both understand each other’s jobs and where we are in each other’s lives. We recently just moved in together.”

“Starting a new chapter of your life,” Dr. Conners said. “You think it’ll last?”

“I’m not sure about a lot things. I have a lot of unseen battles that could and will come up but with her by my side, I’m never out of the fight,” Jason said looking down at his hands. “And I know when the going gets tough for her I’ll be right there by her side to help as well.”

“Do you guys still work together?” Dr. Conners asked. “If so, how are you handling your relationship and professional duties?”

“It’s tough. She is the one with the intel sending me and the guys out on an op. We’re professional when it’s work. We can’t promise each other to come back alive but we can promise to fight like hell to come back home. We both accept that,” Jason replied.

“What do the kids think about her?” Dr. Conners said seeing the soft smile light up his face.

“They love her. She has met the kids over the years, so they know her. She is a great friend with them. She helps keep me connected and active in their lives. She’s amazing at knowing the important dates in both their lives and making sure we make as many appearances as possible,” Jason said. 

Dr. Conners was happy for Jason. It seemed like he was heading in the right direction and this was the most open he had ever been in therapy. If anything, this woman in his life has helped him out over the years and is probably the reason Jason hadn’t completely lost it sooner in his career.

“That’s great Jason. What’s her name?” Dr. Conners asked.

“Mandy,” Jason said as his phone made a sound. He looked down to see a text from Mandy asking to pick up dinner on his way home. 

“Being called out on an op?” Dr. Conners asked.

Jason looked up, “Nah, just gotta pick up dinner on the way home.”

“I’ll let you go then,” Dr. Conners said. “Feel free to come talk again if you need it. What got you to come in now?”

“I don’t want to make the same mistakes again this time around. I don’t want to shut anyone out. She makes me want to be a better man and she deserves the world for putting up with me all these years. It’s like she said, we’re never out of the fight whether it’s on or off the battlefield,” Jason said.

“You just have to decide to adapt,” Dr. Conners repeated from earlier.

“Yeah and I’m deciding to adapt off the field,” Jason said getting up to leave. “Thanks.”

“Any time. My door is always open, for you both of you,” Dr. Conners said as Jason nodded his head in acknowledgment and left.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason pulled his truck into the driveway of his and Mandy’s new home. He took a second to look around and smiled at the new life he was starting. Some would think they were moving too fast but for them they were moving at just the right speed. The two had such a bond that it seemed right to move in this direction.

Jason got out of the car and grabbed the food heading into the house.

“Mandy!” Jason called out as he went to the kitchen to set up dinner.

Jason heard her coming down the stairs and she rounded the corner just missing one of the boxes still unpacked by the doorway into the kitchen. He looked up and looked at her. She was beautiful with her hair up in a messy bun. Mandy had one of his team t-shirts with Hayes written across the back on paired with yoga pants.

Mandy made her way over to Jason to see what he had brought home.

“I’m starving,” Mandy exclaimed.

Before she could reach for the food Jason grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss that took both their breaths away. Mandy’s arms instinctively went around his neck as they continued to kiss. When they broke apart, they put their foreheads against each other and stared into each other’s eyes.

“Everything okay?” Mandy asked knowing he had gone to therapy.

“Yeah,” Jason said with a soft smile. “Everything’s perfect,” he replied with another kiss before they heard the front door open and guests come in.

“Hey, hey, we brought beer,” they heard Sonny yell as the rest of the team came in as Emma and Mikey came down from upstairs where they had been setting up their rooms.

“Well there goes our moment of peace and quiet,” Jason mumbled as he buried his head in the crock of Mandy’s neck and she laughed.

“Come on guys, not in front of the kids,” Trent joked as he went to cover Emma and Mikey’s eyes.

The house was filled with people and laughter as everyone conversed with each other. Mandy was talking to Naima while Jason, with his hand on Mandy’s waist, talked to Ray. The two looked at each other and smiled. No matter what the situation, they knew they would get through it because they were moving forward. After all, they decided to adapt and are never out of the fight.


End file.
